Hasard et conséquences
by Shahines-a new csi
Summary: Grissom et Sara sont jeunes mariés,ils attendent un heureux évènement mais un incident survenu au bureau vient bouleverser leur nouvelle vie : Lady Heather,que Grissom n'a pas vue depuis le second départ de Sara,lui apprend des mauvaises nouvelles...
1. Mauvaise nuit

**Hasard et conséquences.**

Il arrive des fois que l'on veuille bien faire les choses,mais il arrive parfois que le destin s'en mêle. Grissom et Sara se sont cherché durant sept ans et ont fini par se trouver. Après bien des péripéties,ils ont réussi à préserver leur bonheur: ils se sont mariés et attendent un heureux événement. Mais un incident fâcheux va de nouveau les perturber,d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une ancienne relation de Grissom qui refait surface : elle vient lui apprendre une nouvelle qui va beaucoup le bouleverser. Se pose alors une question : cette nouvelle ne va-t-elle pas le séparer à jamais de Sara?

**Chapitre un : « Mauvaise nuit. »**

Il est trois heures du matin. Sara n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Grissom n'était toujours rentré de sa réunion et évidemment cela l'inquiétait. Pourquoi n'était-il pas encore là?D'ordinaire,même si une réunion durait jusque tard dans la nuit,il évitait de l'inquiéter en lui passant un coup de fil. Mais là,rien,pas de coup fil,ni de message. Elle trouvait ça très curieux.

Elle descendit dans la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Elle regarda son ventre,déjà bien arrondi pour cinq mois de grossesse. Le fruit de beaucoup d'amour à rattraper. Elle n'a pas mit bien longtemps à tomber enceinte,juste deux mois à peine après leur mariage et beaucoup de nuits de bonheur charnel partagées avec l'amour de sa vie. Elle mit sa main dessus et le caressa avec tendresse. D'un coup,il y eu un léger mouvement provenant de l'intérieur,ce qui fit sursauter Sara. Il venait de bouger!Pour la première fois,elle a senti bouger son bébé dans son ventre!Quel dommage que Grissom ait raté ça!Elle regarda l'horloge de la cuisine et nota l'heure de cet événement qui venait de se produire : trois heures quinze. Et elle entendit à ce moment-là la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit et se referma.

-Je te remercie de m'avoir laissée en plan pour la nuit! S'écria-t-elle. Tu aurais pu me laisser un message,au moins,je ne me serais pas inquiétée!

Elle regardait Grissom qui enlevait tranquillement son manteau et posait sa mallette sur le sofa. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

-Pardon,j'avais pas vu que tu n'étais pas en forme ce soir,bredouilla-t-elle,confuse. Tu veux m'en parler?

-Pas ce soir mon ange,j'aimerais si tu veux bien m'isoler quelques minutes dans mon bureau. Tu veux bien retourner au lit pour m'attendre?Tu dois être très fatiguée toi aussi avec ce bébé qui arrive!lui-demanda-t-il affectueusement.

-Oui,je monte t'attendre en haut,lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Ne tarde pas trop,j'ai besoin que tu viennes me tenir chaud au plus vite!

-T'inquiètes pas ma chérie,je fais vite!lui dit-il.

Et il disparut dans son bureau,qu'il referma rapidement derrière lui. Sara n'était pas tranquille : Grissom qui rentre tard sans prévenir,qui n'est pas dans son assiette quand il rentre et va s'enfermer dans son bureau,alors que d'ordinaire il la rassure,l'embrasse langoureusement quand il rentre et la rejoint très vite au lit pour prendre soin de leur amour profond avant de s'endormir dans ses bras jusqu'au lendemain. Que lui arrivait-il ce soir?Elle secoua sa tête puis se résigna à remonter l'attendre dans leur chambre. Deux heures plus tard,n'y tenant plus,elle finit par s'endormir,seule. Grissom passa la nuit dans son bureau,la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Une horrible migraine le minait depuis des heures et aucun des comprimés qu'il a pris durant la soirée n'a fait effet. Il était encore assis ainsi,dans le même état,quand les premiers rayons de soleil lui caressèrent le visage. Il regarda la pendule : huit heures trente. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit...


	2. Des nouvelles inattendues

**Chapitre 2 : « Des nouvelles inattendues. »**

Huit heures trente,le lendemain. Sara se réveilla et la première chose qu'elle constata était la froideur de ses draps. Visiblement,Grissom ne l'avait pas rejointe au lit cette nuit. Elle se leva et descendit voir s'il était encore là. Elle frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau.

-Griss!Tu vas bien?demanda-t-elle,très inquiète.

-A vrai dire...non,lui répondit-il dans un soupir. J'ai une affreuse migraine depuis hier soir!Et aucun des cachets que j'ai pris ne m'ont fait effet.

-Tu veux bien m'ouvrir?Ton bureau est fermé à clé,d'ailleurs,depuis quand tu t'enfermes à double-tour?demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproches.

Grissom se leva et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Sara était visiblement en colère après lui.

-Bon sang,qu'est-ce qui te prends?!Tu préviens pas de ton retard,tu ne m'embrasses pas à ton retour,et tu n'as pas daigné me rejoindre au lit alors que d'ordinaire,tu est toujours le premier à te précipiter pour prendre soin de moi!Enfin Griss,que t'arrive-t-il?Tu es malade?s'écria-t-elle,furieuse.

-Mais non,j'ai juste qu'une affreuse migraine,rien de plus!ça t'arrive jamais d'avoir des migraines carabinées comme ça?protesta-il. ça va passer,ce n'est pas grand chose!

Il sortit de son bureau et monta à l'étage prendre une douche. Puis il redescendit pour prendre un petit déjeuner rapide et prit ses affaires pour retourner travailler. Pendant ce temps-là,Sara s'était installée dans la cuisine pour déjeuner elle aussi et regarder les nouvelles à la télévision.

-Tu pars déjà?demanda Sara. Même pas un bisou avant de partir,rien?

-J'ai encore une tonne de papiers en retard ma chérie,on se voit ce midi?lui répondit-il.

Sara n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre,il avait déjà disparu dehors. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux : bon sang mais qu'est devenu le Grissom qu'elle a connu?Pourquoi un tel changement soudain dans son comportement?Elle était certaine qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier soir au cours de cette réunion,mais quoi?

Pendant ce temps,au laboratoire de la police scientifique. Grissom s'enferma dans son bureau sans avoir croisé qui que ce soit. Il s'allongea sur son sofa et ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire,toujours les mêmes images. La réunion qui a démarré en retard,les réflexions mal placées d'Ecklie,les compliments du procureur sur la résolution de ses derniers cas,et surtout cette visite complètement inattendue en plein milieu de cette réunion. Judy a pris la peine de se déplacer pour lui faire signe de sortir de la salle pour la lui annoncer en personne et discrètement en plus!Il était alors loin d'imaginer le bouleversement que cette visite aller provoquer chez lui. Il a dû s'excuser auprès de ses collègues pour pouvoir s'absenter au moins dix minutes qui vont,finalement durer deux heures!

Comment aurait-il pu prévoir que cette personne serait Lady Heather et qu'elle était porteuse de deux mauvaises nouvelles?Cela faisait au moins deux ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue,depuis que Sara l'avait quitté une deuxième fois après le décès de Warrick. A ce moment-là,il était plus seul que jamais,bouleversé par la mort de son collègue,par le second départ de Sara et surtout par cet e-mail vidéo qu'elle lui avait envoyé. E-mail où elle lui faisait part de sa décision de lui rendre sa liberté,refusant qu'il sacrifie sa carrière pour elle et que cela valait mieux pour eux-deux. Il était si désespéré qu'il s'était tourné vers la seule femme qui était encore présente pour l'écouter et le comprendre : Heather Kessler. Et voilà qu'à présent elle se trouvait là,devant lui,pour lui apprendre les pires nouvelles de sa vie!

Ils se sont entretenus deux heures durant dans son bureau. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'avait écoutée parler,il s'était sentit très mal à l'aise au point d'en avoir attrapé une migraine atroce. Et c'est pourquoi il était si bizzare en rentrant chez lui cette nuit-là : il était encore abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et voulait éviter une éventuelle confrontation avec Sara car il ne se sentait pas du tout prêt à lui annoncer ça,et surtout pas en ce moment car elle ne va plus tarder à accoucher et elle ne sera de toute façon pas en mesure d'entendre ça,sûrement pas!

Ce n'était pas le genre de nouvelles que Sara apprécierait et pour cause : elles s'attaquaient directement à son couple!En effet,Heather était venue trouver Grissom ce soir-là pour lui apprendre qu'elle était condamnée par un cancer en phase terminale et qu'elle laisserait derrière elle une petite fille d'environ sept ans. **Sa** fille car elle souffre d'otosclérose,la maladie hérité de sa mère et dont il fut lui-même guéri grâce à une intervention chirurgicale. Il ne put que constater qu'elle n'avait pas eu la même chance que lui car malheureusement elle a été diagnostiquée trop tard et comme Heather à l'époque ne savait pas qui était son père biologique,ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle a compris qui il était. Depuis qu'elle avait su,elle n'avait pas eu le courage d'aller le lui dire car elle savait qu'il fréquentait Sara et malgré son départ (le second),elle n'avait pas voulu profiter de la situation.

C'était il y a sept ans. Grissom travaillait sur une affaire de meurtre : une prostituée de luxe assassinée lors d'une soirée mousse dans un club. C'est en allant enquêter sur son lieu de travail qu'ils avaient lié connaissance. Il était si fasciné par elle à l'époque qu'il avait pris le risque insensé de passer une nuit avec elle durant l'enquête en cours. Une erreur monumentale selon elle : elle ne lui pardonnera jamais de l'avoir trahie. Le lendemain,il avait découvert qu'elle prenait de l'insuline pour son diabète et il avait téléphoné pour obtenir une commission rogatoire afin de perquisitionner son domicile,cela dans le but de récupérer la seringue qui aurait servi au meurtre de son employée. En faisant ça,il l'avait placée au rang de suspect numéro un et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Et puis elle fut innocentée et revit Grissom à trois reprises durant les cinq ans qui suivirent. Entre-temps,deux mois et plusieurs amants plus tard,elle apprend sa grossesse et quand elle s'en aperçut,il fut trop tard pour avorter. Elle garda l'enfant et à sa naissance,elle lui donna son nom à elle car elle ne savait pas qui en était le père. Elle a dût quitter son milieu pour sado-maso car elle ne pouvait pas élever sa fille dans ce milieu et s'est reconvertie en thérapeute pour couple en difficultés. Et elle apprend son cancer il y a dix-huit mois : le verdict médical est sans appel,le médecin lui donne à peine un an de sursis et comble de malchance,deux semaines seulement après cette première nouvelle,elle apprend que sa fille,devenant sourde au fil des ans est atteinte de cette maladie génétique dont Grissom et sa mère avaient hérité et comme c'était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait ayant eu cette maladie,ce fut ainsi qu'elle a compris qui était le père de sa fille.

Heather fit comprendre à Grissom qu'elle ne lui demandait rien,seulement qu'il puisse récupérer sa fille à sa mort pour qu'elle continue de grandir en toute sécurité en ne manquant de rien. Elle comprenait à quel point cela allait affecter sa vie mais qu'elle n'avait personne d'autre à qui confier sa fille. Il était son père et c'était le seul homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Grissom,abasourdi par ces nouvelles,ne sut pas comment il devait réagir. Il a demandé à Heather un délai de réflexion pour avoir le temps nécessaire de faire face à cette situation et de savoir comment il allait devoir annoncer cela à Sara. Même si sa fille a été conçue bien avant qu'il ne sorte avec elle,il savait d'avance qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à la convaincre qu'il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas s'être protégé à cette époque et qu'il vient seulement d'apprendre sa paternité. Tout cela l'avait rendu si nerveux qu'il en a eu la migraine. Il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir et a fini sa réunion la tête dans le cirage. Et quand il est rentré chez lui,il n'avait pas le courage de regarder Sara en maintenant,il réfléchissait tranquillement à la solution à trouver à son problème : comment allait-il s'en sortir?


	3. Un amour inconditionnel

**Chapitre 3 « Un amour inconditionnel. »**

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de travail au laboratoire ces temps-ci mais depuis que sa relation avec Sara était connue de tous,Grissom avait cumulé beaucoup de retard dans le classement de ses dossiers. Et il passait plus de temps au bureau de ce fait.

Du coup,il était un peu moins présent sur le terrain,ne traitant la plupart du temps que les cas où il est question d'expériences scientifiques traitant de l'entomologie,son passe-temps favori. Ou donne à l'occasion un coup de main quand l'équipe est en sous-effectif. Et évidemment,depuis que Sara est enceinte,il a récemment modifié ses horaires pour être plus présent auprès d'elle et ne pas rater une miette de sa grossesse.

Grissom se mit à se souvenir de leur vie d'avant. Il faut dire que leur histoire d'amour ne ressemble à aucune autre. Ils ont eu pas mal de difficultés à communiquer entre eux et finalement,après s'être cherchés durant sept ans,ils ont fini par se trouver.

C'était il y a 11 ans,en 1998. Grissom venait enseigner l'entomologie à l'université de San Francisco de temps en temps et participait à des congrès. C'est lors de l'un d'entre eux qu'il a rencontré Sara. Elle travaillait pour le coroner de la ville. Pour lui,ce fut le coup de foudre immédiat mais il n'osa pas aborder le sujet avec elle pour de nombreuses raisons : -son âge,principalement,

-leur travail respectif,

-sa timidité.

Il faut dire qu'il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'aventures sentimentales avant de la connaître,étant donné le temps fou qu'il consacre à son travail,laissant très peu de place pour une vie privée. Son seul loisir en dehors de celui-ci étaient les montagnes russes,qu'il adore par dessus tout. Après cette rencontre toutefois,il restèrent en contact régulier jusqu'à ce jour de l'an 2000, où il se retrouva à la tête le l'équipe de nuit. A partir de ce moment-là,il a dû faire face à plusieurs situations,notamment affronter le décès tragique de la nouvelle recrue qu'il venait d'envoyer enquêter sur le terrain et qui s'est retrouvée seule sur une scène de crime,scène sur laquelle elle fut assassinée.

De là,il dut contacter Sara,qui accepta de lui venir en aide. Elle devait en fait n'être là que temporairement mais finalement elle resta dans l'équipe. Et durant les cinq ans qui ont suivi,ils se livrèrent à un jeu du chat et de la souris,ils s'aimaient secrètement sans se le dire,ils firent face à des situations d'incompréhension et de tensions,dont le point d'orgue sera l'alcoolisme de Sara. A partir de ce moment-là,en 2005,il saura alors ce qui tourmente Sara à ce point et finalement,il décide de franchir le pas avec elle,au détriment du règlement du laboratoire.

Au début secrète,leur histoire d'amour sera finalement révélée au reste de l'équipe en 2007,lorsque Sara sera enlevée et victime d'une tentative de meurtre de la part du tueur aux maquettes. Dès lors,Grissom et Sara vivront leur vie au grand jour,elle travaillera dans l'équipe de jour. Tout va pour le mieux pour eux sauf que Sara est toujours en proie à ses vieux démons et finalement,décue par son travail,elle quitte précipitamment Las Vegas malgré le fait d'avoir accepté la demande en mariage de Grissom.

Puis il y eut le décès brutal de Warrick en revint pour ses obsèques mais décida de repartir voyager. Grissom fut si désemparé et le fut encore plus quand Sara lui envoya une « lettre de rupture » par mail vidéo. Il vit sa vie en noir et là,après avoir sollicité l'aide de Lady Heather,décida de tout plaquer pour elle.

Depuis,ils ont voyagé durant plus d'un an,se sont mariés et ils ont revenus il y a six mois,quand Sara a appris sa grossesse. Ayant besoin d'une stabilité tant financière que morale,le jeune couple est revenu vivre dans la capitale du jeu et se sont ménagé leur temps de travail afin de passer plus de temps ensemble.

Grissom repensait à leur vie d'avant et aussi à leur avenir commun. Il soupira tristement : avec cet enfant qui arrive et tout ce qu'ils ont du traverser pour arriver là où ils en sont,ces nouvelles tombaient vraiment très mal. Mais bien sûr,cela sera dur à accepter pour Sara au début,puis petit à petit,elle finira par accepter,le tout étant qu'il devait absolument trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour les lui annoncer en douceur. Naturellement,cela ne devrait que bien se passer,vu l'amour inconditionnel qu'ils se vouent l'un à l'autre depuis tant d'années mais il était quand même assez sceptique dans cette histoire : comment faire accepter à celle qu'il aime qu'il vient d'apprendre au bout de sept ans qu'il est le père d'une fillette qu'il a eu d'une nuit sans lendemain avec une directrice de maison close sado-maso qui,en plus,a été plusieurs fois mêlée dans des affaires de meurtres?

Il réfléchit encore un peu et finit par se décider : ils s'aiment de tout leur coeur et cette histoire ne devrait pas avoir raison de leur couple,d'autant que Grissom déteste avoir des secrets pour Sara. Il lui annoncera la nouvelle ce soir après le diner et fera en sorte qu'elle ne le prenne pas de haut,surtout dans son état.

Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour faire une pause café,afin d'être mieux réveillé puis il passa le reste de sa journée à rattraper le retard de paperasse. Et à la fin de son quart,il repartit chez lui,plus reposé et sa migraine passée. Il arriva devant sa porte,un bouquet de roses rouges qu'il était allé acheter en chemin pour se faire pardonner de son retour tardif de la nuit et soupira en ouvrant la porte : le moment de vérité était très proche mais il avait du courage et une fois la porte refermée,il surpris Sara dans leur cuisine. Elle fut si heureuse de son geste que malgré sa mauvaise journée,elle lui accorda son pardon.


	4. L'amour et la colère

**Chapitre 4 : « L'amour et la colère. »**

Leur diner fini,Grissom alla dans son bureau tandis que Sara débarrassait la table et faisait la vaisselle. Puis ils montèrent à l'étage. Sara proposa alors à Grissom de prendre un bon bain chaud pour qu'il puisse se détendre un moment avant de rejoindre leur lit,ce qu'il accepta de bon coeur,surtout après ces dernières vingt-quatre heures passées avec sa migraine et ces mauvaises nouvelles. Au bout de vingt minutes,Sara l'y rejoignit,il lui avait trop manqué.

Alors qu'ils se détendaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la chaleur de leur bain,Sara repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis qu'elle avait fait la connaissance de son époux.

En 1998,elle travaillait pour le coroner de San Francisco. A l'occasion,il lui arrivait de participer à des séminaires scientifiques comme bon nombre de ses collègues le faisaient à l'époque. C'est à l'un d'entre eux qu'elle a fait la connaissance de Gil Grissom,éminent médecin légiste et entomologiste de renom. Ils ont eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de déjeuner et de diner ensemble,de sortir aussi mais malgré qu'elle soit tombée follement amoureuse de lui dès le premier regard,elle n'a jamais eu le courage de se déclarer. Principalement à cause de leur différence d'âge mais aussi pour des raisons plus personnelles. Puis après son départ,ils ont gardé le contact.

Deux ans plus tard,un soir,elle a eu l'agréable surprise de trouver un message sur son répondeur : Grissom lui demandait de venir travailler à Las Vegas suite au meurtre de sa nouvelle recrue. Elle n'a pas hésité à venir surtout pour l'aider à résoudre cette triste affaire. A son arrivée,elle apprend qu'il est devenu le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit. Par la suite,il la fit engager au laboratoire pour travailler à ses côtés. Durant les cinq premières années de leur collaboration professionnelle,leurs relations seront ambigües,entre allusions suggestives et incompréhension. Ses invitations à diner restent lettres mortes et il lui refusera une promotion. Et un jour,tout s'est éclairci : Grissom l'aime mais ne peut pas tout lui sacrifier,alors elle plongea tout droit dans l'alcool. Puis finalement, dans son malheur,Grissom va être soudainement plus présent,notamment quand elle est arrêtée pour ivresse au volant et lors de sa suspension pour insubordination envers sa superviseure de cette période Catherine Willows.

2005 : sa vie bascule un dimanche,quand Grissom,venu lui rendre visite,se décide enfin à s'ouvrir à elle. Elle n'oubliera jamais cette nuit-là,quand ils ont laissé libre cours à l'expression de leurs sentiments trop longtemps réprimés. Ils s'installeront très vite ensemble et durant les deux années qui suivirent,ils vivront une liaison secrète faite d'amour et de bonheur.

2007 : le début de nouveaux drames dans sa vie. Elle est d'abord enlevée par le tueur aux maquettes,qui veut se venger de Grissom,puis victime de ses vieux démons du passé,elle décide brutalement de quitter la ville et ce,malgré qu'elle ai accepté d'épouser l'amour de sa vie. Le décès brutal de Warrick fin 2008 va l'obliger à revenir mais malgré cela,elle refuse de rester. De silences en actes manqués,elle finira par rompre avec lui,son absence lui pesant énormément. Enfin,quand il décide de tout plaquer pour elle,elle peut enfin savourer son bonheur bien mérité.

Au bout d'un an de voyages,elle s'aperçut un jour de sa grossesse et c'est à ce moment-là qu'ils décident de revenir à Las Vegas,souhaitant un vie de famille stabilisée. Ils ont pu revenir travailler au laboratoire,en manque d'effectif au moment de leur retour. Cela fait cinq mois à présent qu'ils mènent une vie rangée,Grissom travaillant de jour afin de rester le plus possible auprès de Sara et de vivre cette future paternité avec elle.

Depuis que leur vie commune a débuté,Sara et Grissom ont pris l'habitude de tout partager,les bons moments comme les plus difficiles;de parler de ce qui les tracasse,ils n'ont aucun secret l'un pour l'autre. Mais il arrive parfois qu'ils aient encore des moments d'incompréhension,ce qui entraîne alors quelques conflits qu'ils arrivent toujours à résoudre avec toute la force de leur amour.

Grissom réveilla doucement Sara,qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Leur bain était froid depuis un moment mais malgré cela,Grissom n'a pas eu le coeur de la réveiller tout de suite,profitant de ce moment de douce quiétude et de relaxation pour la regarder dormir. Ils sortirent de l'eau et se séchèrent mutuellement,puis ils allèrent se coucher. Au bout de quelques minutes,ils éprouvèrent le besoin de se retrouver dans leur bonheur charnel et au moment de s'endormir,Sara se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui semblait que Grissom sanglotait.

-Chéri?Quelque chose ne va pas?lui demanda-t-elle,soudainement inquiète.

Mais Grissom ne répondait pas et semblait toujours en train de sangloter,comme si il ne l'avait pas entendue. Elle insista,se redressa sur le lit et lui mit sa main sur l'épaule.

-Oh,petit coeur,dis moi ce qui ne va pas,tu sais que tu peux tout me dire,n'ai pas peur!lui demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

Il s'assit alors à son tour et,après avoir rallumé sa lampe de chevet,prit délicatement le visage de Sara entre ses mains et lui dit,les larmes aux yeux :

-Mon amour,je regrette sincèrement mon comportement de cette nuit,je suis vraiment impardonnable des fois!

-Mais tu sais que tu es pardonné,mon ange,alors pourquoi ces larmes?lui demanda-t-elle,suspicieuse. Je crois que tu me caches quelque chose,et à mon avis,ce doit être suffisamment grave pour que tu en pleures,je me trompe?

-Oui,en effet,tu as complètement raison,il y a bien quelque chose de grave que je ne t'ai pas encore dit. Et c'est pour ça que je pleure car cela nous concerne tous les deux,lui avoua-t-il d'un air triste.

-En quoi cela peut-il nous concerner tous les deux?demanda-t-elle,prise de panique. Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur pour élever notre enfant ensemble,c'est ça?Ou alors,il y a un problème au bureau?Tu veux me quitter?

-Non mon amour,c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça!Comment dire...lui répondit-il,tout en réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait lui expliquer les choses. Voilà,il s'est produit un événement hier durant ma réunion. J'ai eu une visite à laquelle je ne me serais pas du tout attendu,commença-t-il à lui expliquer.

-La visite de qui?demanda-t-elle,curieuse et inquiète à la fois.

-Heather Kessler,lâcha-t-il,incrédule.

-Lady Heather?!s'écria-t-elle,surprise. En quelle honneur vient-elle interrompre ta réunion alors que tu es plutôt du genre à ne pas te laisser interrompre sous aucun prétexte dans de tels moments?demanda-t-elle,un soupçon d'énervement dans sa voix.

-Elle est venue m'annoncer de terribles nouvelles à son sujet,répondit-il fébrilement.

-Ah bon?dit-elle sur un ton plus calme.

Il faut dire qu'au début,quand Sara a entendu dire que Grissom avait passé la nuit en sa compagnie,elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié cette femme d'un milieu si mal famé. Et par la suite,elle a compris combien elle comptait beaucoup pour Grissom. De toute façon,elle a une confiance absolue en lui,elle sait que Heather ne peut nuire à son couple en aucune façon,mais elle se trompe à moité,d'une certaine manière et elle va très vite en faire les frais.

-Et que lui arrive-t-il de si grave pour que tu en pleures et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il?lui demanda-t-elle,sceptique.

-Cela ne m'est pas facile à expliquer,lui répondit-il de sa voix la plus douce. Il la regarda intensément dans les yeux,Sara pouvait y lire tout l'amour qu'il lui voue depuis tant d'années. Tu sais à quel point je t'aime,mon ange,n'est-ce pas?lui demanda-t-il,inquiet de sa réponse.

-Bien sûr que je le sais,lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui te met dans un état pareil?lui demanda-t-elle,de nouveau inquiète.

-D'accord,je vais tout te dire,mais s'il te plait,écoutes-moi bien attentivement avant de dire quoi que ce soit,ok?lui dit-il nerveusement.

-Ok.

-Voilà. J'ai appris qu'elle était en phase terminale d'un cancer généralisé. Il ne lui reste que très peu de temps à vivre.

-Oh!s'écria Sara,surprise.

-Et il y a autre chose aussi,mais c'est plus délicat,lui annonça-t-il. Tu sais,la plupart des gens prennent les dispositions qu'il faut en cas de décès. C'est le cas d'Heather,elle m'a laissé un héritage,mais pas n'importe lequel. (un moment de silence plus tard) Tu sais,il y une chose que je ne t'ai pas dit sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé,cette fameuse première nuit que j'ai passé avec elle il y a sept ans. Eh bien en fait,nous ne nous sommes pas seulement contenté de discuter,nous avons fait l'amour toute la nuit. Je sais que tout le monde s'en ai douté,y compris toi,Catherine me l'a dit,un jour. Mais comme tu le sais,elle ne m'a jamais pardonné de l'avoir trahie en demandant cette commission rogatoire pour avoir sa seringue à insuline afin de savoir si elle l'avait utilisée à des fins de meurtre. On n'a du coup jamais remis ça et il se trouve maintenant que j'ai appris que cette seule nuit ai porté ses fruits.(Sara reste interdite durant ce temps-là,des larmes roulent à présent sur ses joues) Je viens d'apprendre qu'elle me laisse une petite fille,qui est par conséquent la mienne,vu qu'elle souffre de la maladie génétique que j'ai hérité de ma mère. Tu comprends à présent pourquoi je me sens si mal et bouleversé car j'avais peur de ta réaction en apprenant ça et dans ton état,je ne voulait pas prendre de risques.(A ce moment-là,Sara s'est légèrement écarté de lui,elle a une mine plus sombre et on peut lire beaucoup de colère dans ses yeux.)(silence pesant)

-Comment as-tu pu me faire ça à moi,ta femme?!s'écria Sara,qui entra dans une colère noire. Comment as-tu pu me cacher une telle chose au bout de tant d'années?!Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit,hein,tu avais tant de honte que ça pour ne rien me dire,à moi qui t'aime plus que tout?!Que tu n'en ai rien dit aux autres,ça passe,mais tu aurais pu avoir la décence de me le dire une fois qu'on était ensemble,non?!

-Je suis désolé,ma chérie,je voulais pas te blesser et surtout,je n'aurait pas pensé quelle serait tombée enceinte et qu'elle ne m'aurait rien dit!Je te jure qu'elle ne m'a rien dit avant hier soir,je suis aussi surpris que toi mais c'est comme ça!Et j'aurais su cela avant,ça aurait pu changer des choses pour nous,mais tu le vois bien,ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs je te préviens tout de suite,même si elle n'était pas condamnée,je ne t'aurai quitté pour elle,je t'aime trop pour cela,mais en revanche,j'aurais assumé mes responsabilités de père car comme je te l'ai dit,depuis le décès de mon père,je suis devenu l'homme de la famille et j'ai toujours assumé correctement mes charges!lui expliqua-t-il.

Mais Sara ne l'écoutait plus depuis un moment,elle était tellement déçue et en colère après lui!Et dire qu'elle croyait si bien le connaître!Elle eut l'impression que le destin s'acharnait contre elle : elle n'a jamais eu une vraie famille vu le nombre de familles d'accueil qu'elle a eu,sans parler de ses parents qu'elle a toujours connus se tapant dessus à longueur de temps!Et maintenant qu'elle est sur le point de fonder sa propre famille,voilà qu'elle apprend que Grissom a déjà un enfant d'une liaison qu'il a eu avec une plus ou moins prostituée de luxe!Sara sentait une pointe de jalousie extrême lui monter au coeur,comment elle pourrait accepter cela alors qu'ils sont sur le point d'avoir leur enfant à eux? Elle ne se sentait pas capable d'accepter cet enfant,pour elle c'était trop dur!Elle refusait de devoir partager son homme avec une étrangère!

Alors Sara se leva et descendit s'enfermer dans la chambre d'amis avant même que Grissom n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait suivi et il s'arrêta net derrière la porte : il entendait Sara pleurer très fort. D'un coup,les pleurs cessèrent : il entendit un râle de douleur. Paniqué,il frappa à la porte mais Sara ne voulait pas lui répondre. Les râles se firent plus rapprochés et forts,alors sans perdre une seconde et affolé,Grissom enfonça la porte et vit Sara allongée sur le côté,une petite tache de sang perlait au niveau de son entrejambe : il compris l'urgence de la situation,elle était sur le point de faire une fausse couche alors rassemblant son courage,il prit son portable et appela les secours.

-A l'aide,s'il vous plait! Gil Grissom à l'appareil,je suis au 2220,Arvin Street,sur le Strip,venez vite,ma femme fait une fausse couche!cria-t-il....


	5. Conséquences

**Chapitre 5 : « Conséquences. »**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Sara était entre les mains des médecins. Ils avaient réussi à la stabiliser sur place,malgré l'hémorragie dont elle a été victime,et à la transporter jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche. Grissom était dans tous ses états : il pleurait et se sentait terriblement coupable de l' état de sa bien-aimée.

C'est alors que Jim Brass,averti par radio de la situation,arriva. Il était très inquiet pour Grissom et surtout pour Sara. Il vit Grissom et lui demanda :

-Comment va-t-elle?Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir?Et le bébé,il va bien,hein,dis?!

-Je....je n'en sais rien!Elle est avec eux depuis des heures et ils n'ont rien voulu me dire!Oh Jim,si tu savais comme je m'en veux!

Grissom s'effondra dans les bras de Jim. Il lui expliqua alors ce qui s'était passé depuis un jour et demi. Le médecin qui avait pris Sara en charge arriva peu après pour enfin donner des nouvelles de sa patiente.

-Mr. Grissom? Je suis le Dr. Patti Graves,je suis sage-femme dans cet hôpital. Votre femme va s'en sortir,nous avons réussi à stopper l'hémorragie à temps,ses jours ne seront pas en danger.

-Et notre bébé,s'enquit alors Grissom,paniqué,est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Votre femme a eu beaucoup de chance,l'hémorragie n'a pas mit votre enfant en danger mais il est placé trop bas alors nous avons placé un cerclage sur le col de l'utérus afin qu'elle puisse mener sa grossesse jusqu'au bout. Elle a été prise a temps,un peu plus et elle le perdait,mais heureusement pour elle grâce à votre courage,ils vont s'en sortir tous les deux.

-Est-ce que je peux aller la voir?demanda-t-il.

-Je suis désolée mais elle est réveillée et refuse de vous voir.

Grissom s'en doutait : elle est trop en colère après lui et après lui avoir annoncé sa paternité nouvelle,il comprenait à quel point cela l'avait affectée. Il regrettait amèrement de le lui avoir dit maintenant,il savait que ce serai trop tôt et qu'elle refuserai d'entendre les choses. Il savait à quel point sa vie avait été dure pour elle et maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin se reconstruire à ses côtés,c'était normal qu'elle réagisse si mal face à de telles nouvelles.

-Merci docteur,dites-lui bien que je l'aime de tout mon coeur et que je resterai présent si elle le souhaite,je comprends à quel point elle a souffert et je ne veux surtout pas aggraver son cas,dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-Bien,je vous laisse,dit-elle,je vous tiendrai informé. Elle était sur le point de partir quand Jim lui retint le bras.

-Oui?demanda-t-elle.

-Je peux aller la voir?Je suis son meilleur ami,dit Jim.

-Oui,bien sûr!Mais ne la fatiguez pas trop,elle a subit un choc et elle a besoin de repos,lui répondit-elle.

-Merci,dit Jim. (à l'attention de Grissom.) Gil,ça va aller? Je vais aller la voir et je te donnerai très vite de ses nouvelles,t'en fait pas,hein?

-Oui,vas-y,je vais rentrer me reposer,je ne peux rien faire de plus ici,dit Grissom sur un ton las.

Et il quitta l'hôpital en pleurant. Pendant ce temps,Jim entrait dans la chambre de Sara. Elle somnolait paisiblement mais l'avait entendu entrer.

-Jim! Je suis si contente de te voir!Entres donc!lui dit elle en souriant légèrement.

Il s'installa près d'elle sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait près de la porte.

-Alors comment vas-tu ma petite Sara?demanda-t-il.

-Ca aurait pu être pire,lui répondit-elle tristement.(des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux)Oh mon Dieu,si tu savais comme je me sens si mal!Comment il a pu ne rien me dire de sa relation avec Lady Heather quand on s'est mis ensemble?Tu te rends compte,c'est seulement quand elle vient lui annoncer qu'elle va mourir qu'il apprend qu'il a un enfant!

-Sara,je suis au courant de cette histoire,Gil m'a tout expliqué tout à l'heure,lui dit-il. Je suis navré que tu l'ai appris de cette façon mais vois-tu,il a quand même été honnête avec toi,il a pris le risque de te le dire maintenant et à présent,il culpabilise de l'avoir fait car à cause de ça,tu es à l'hôpital.

-Il a très bien fait car,au contraire,je lui en aurai encore plus voulu!dit-elle rageusement. Ecoutes Jim,là,tu vois,je suis pas prête à lui pardonner cet écart. Pas encore,parce que tu sais à quel point j'ai souffert dans la vie. Je commence tout juste à me reconstruire et voilà qu'à présent,je dois subir les erreurs du passé de mon mari!C'est trop me demander,Jim!Je peux pas assumer un second enfant alors que je ne sais pas moi-même si je serai une bonne mère pour mon propre enfant et que je n'ai jamais eu de vraie vie de famille!(elle pleure à présent)

-Tu as tort,Sara,je sais mieux que quiconque que tu seras une très bonne mère pour cet enfant et que tu sauras gérer au mieux la crise qui survient dans ton couple,dit-il sur un ton empreint d'autorité paternelle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ton couple traverse une crise,vous avez toujours su gérer cela avec brio et vous vous en êtes toujours bien sortis tous les deux,pourquoi pas cette fois-ci?

-Parce que Gil est allé trop loin à mon goût et que je pourrai pas surmonter une telle épreuve!Nous étions si heureux,pourquoi cette...traînée vient-elle encore tout gâcher?Elle n'en a pas marre de mettre la zizanie partout où elle passe?Et pourquoi elle n'est pas en prison,hein dis,pourquoi?!

Jim voyait bien que Sara n'était pas trop en état de parler de la situation présente alors il prit l'initiative de couper court à leur conversation et de s'en aller.

-Ecoutes Sara,je ferai mieux de te laisser te reposer,tu n'es pas encore en état de réfléchir sereinement à la situation,ok?Alors reposes-toi,tu reparleras de tout ça avec Grissom en rentrant chez toi quand tu iras mieux,ok?

-On verra,lui dit-elle. Merci d'être passé Jim,j'ai été contente que tu sois là!

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de savoir que tu es hors de danger ainsi que ton bébé. S'il te plaît,surtout reste calme,ok?Et reposes-toi bien. Il lui déposa un bisou sur le front et quitta la chambre.

Trois jours plus tard,Sara rentra chez elle en taxi. Elle n'avait pas revu Grissom depuis le soir de l'annonce et avait préféré rentrer chez elle seule par ses propres moyens. La maison était propre et bien tenue,Grissom l'avait décorée avec soin pour son retour. Il y avait plusieurs bouquets de roses rouges et une petite carte trônait au milieu d'eux. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. « A la femme que j'aime tant,à celle qui m'a rendu fou,à la beauté fatale qui me comble de bonheur,rien ne me rendra plus heureux au monde que toi et notre enfant. S'il te plaît mon ange,je t'en supplie,ne me laisses pas!Pardonnes-moi. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur. Gil. » Elle remit la petite carte à sa place et monta à l'étage ranger ses affaires,puis elle se changea et redescendit à la cuisine manger un bout. Elle remonta ensuite dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher et s'endormit au bout d'une demi-heure.

Une heure après,Grissom rentra à son tour. Il constata l'absence de Sara du rez-de-chaussé de leur maison mais vit néanmoins qu'elle avait lu sa carte. Il en trouva une autre à côté de la première et l'ouvrit fébrilement. « Gil,ta carte était très belle,je te remercie de l'attention que tu me portes. Mais je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner,pas maintenant. Je suis trop blessée pour l'instant,accordes-moi un peu de temps s'il te plaît,j'en ai besoin. Je t'ai préparé la chambre d'amis si tu veux dormir. Ne m'en veux pas,le médecin m'a déconseillé d'affronter les choses maintenant car cela pourrait être nuisible à mon état de santé actuel. Je suis désolée. Je t'aime. Sara. » Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues,il se mit à sangloter. Il garda la petite carte dans sa poche et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Le lendemain matin,il entendit Sara s'affairer dans la maison. Il alla à sa rencontre.

-Bonjour mon ange,lui dit-il d'une voix très douce.

-Gil,je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de temps!rouspéta -t-elle.

-Sara....(silence)Tu tiens vraiment à faire chambre à part?Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer hein? Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Le temps qu'il faudra,lui répondit-elle sèchement. Si tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça,tu te trompes!Maintenant,laisses-moi,j'ai à faire!Et elle lui tourna le dos.

Grissom quitta la pièce et alla dans son bureau puis passa à la salle de bain prendre une douche avant d'aller travailler. Travailler?Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Depuis que Sara ne veux plus le voir,il commençait à vraiment déprimer. Désormais,quand il vient au laboratoire,soit il se ferme aux autres sur le terrain,soit il s'enferme dans son bureau pour la paperasse. Au fil des quatre semaines qui suivirent,il devint plus irritable et pleurait souvent pour un rien. Son seul réconfort durant ce temps-là fut de faire connaissance avec la petite Clhoé,la petite fille d'Heather(et la sienne,bien sûr!) et de passer du temps avec elle,ce qui n'arrangea rien avec Sara.

Le couple commença à battre sérieusement de l'aile quand Grissom comprit que Sara envisageait de s'éloigner quelques temps loin de chez eux. La situation n'avait fait qu'empirer,surtout quand il a commencé à lier connaissance et à passer du temps avec sa fille et Heather. Pourtant,Sara n'a rien à craindre car Grissom tient particulièrement à elle et ne la quitterait pour rien au monde mais il a essayer de lui fait comprendre qu'il devait assumer ses responsabilités et que Chloé comptait sur lui pour la voir grandir et faire d'elle une jeune femme bien élevée. Mais Sara ne voulait pas l'entendre ainsi. C'était trop dur pour elle.

Et puis une nuit,Grissom fut réveillé par le téléphone : Heather a été transportée d'urgence à l'hôpital et elle est mourante. Il se précipita à son chevet.

-Gil,tout va bien maintenant,je peux partir en paix!lui dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Tu trouveras une enveloppe à ton nom au bureau,elle contient les documents qui te seront nécessaires pour obtenir la garde légale de Chloé ainsi qu'un formulaire de reconnaissance de paternité avec ma lettre de consentement,pour le cas où tu voudrais qu'elle porte ton nom. Merci d'être là,Gil,c'était vital pour moi que tu sois à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. J'ai été heureuse de t'avoir connu!Oh!

Et dans ce dernier soupir,elle mourut. Grissom s'effondra en pleurs sur son bras et resta un moment ainsi,puis il récupéra les affaires d'Heather et alla récupérer sa fille à l'accueil de l'hôpital. Il passa au domicile d'Heather pour récupérer des affaires pour sa fille et ils allèrent au laboratoire finir la nuit dans son bureau. Et il ramena sa fille chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement de toute façon,Heather était morte à présent et il devait assumer son rôle de père,que Sara le veuille ou non.

Queques jours plus tard,une surprise de taille allait changer leur vie pour de bon et c'est Ecklie qui en sera à l'origine.


	6. Ecklie change de camp

**Chapitre 6 : « Ecklie change de camp. »**

Alors que Grissom et Sara sont au bord de la rupture,certaines personnes du laboratoire ont très vite repéré le comportement du superviseur de l'équipe de nuit(malgré son aménagement horaire,Grissom en est néanmoins resté leur patron). Ils s'inquiétaient car au fil du temps,il est devenu d'un coup une autre personne. Il s'est littéralement coupé du monde pour ainsi dire,ne s'adressant plus à ses collègues que comme un patron à ses employés. Sa joie de vivre et la lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus avaient purement et simplement disparus.

Evidemment,cela n'a pas échappé à Ecklie,leur assistant-directeur. Tout le monde sais à quel point il ne porte pas Grissom dans son coeur et il ne rate jamais une occasion pour essayer de le faire évincer du laboratoire. Et là,il a bien sûr remarqué le changement soudain de comportement de ce dernier et il s'est mis naturellement à le surveiller,à l'affût de la moindre erreur qu'il pourrait commettre. Heureusement pour lui,Grissom était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas faire de faux pas,quand bien même il s'était mis à souffrir de dépression depuis que Sara refuse obstinément de lui parler. Mais malgré ses efforts,cela se ressentit dans la qualité de son travail. Ses comptes-rendus sont moins étayés,il arrive de plus en plus souvent en retard,il est de plus en plus difficile à joindre et surtout,il délègue beaucoup plus son travail de terrain à Catherine,son bras droit.

Un jour,n'arrivant toujours pas à le joindre et ne le trouvant nulle part ailleurs,Ecklie décida d'aller le dénicher chez lui,dernier endroit où il pourrait le trouver. Il eut la surprise de voir apparaître Sara sur le pas de la porte. Il vit son ventre bien arrondi,elle était maintenant rendu à sept mois de grossesse et cela se déroulait mieux à présent. Elle n'était visiblement pas du tout ravie de le voir et ne s'attendait pas à recevoir sa visite.

-Que venez vous faire ici?lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton acariâtre.

-Bonjour,est-ce que Grissom est là?lui répondit-il.

-Non,il n'est pas là!Il devrait être au bureau,à cette heure là,pourquoi vous venez le chercher chez nous?lui demanda-t-elle avec véhémence.

-Mme Grissom,je vais vous paraître sans doute inconvenant,mais puisque je vous vois,vous permettez que j'entre deux minutes?lui demanda-t-il,l'air presque ennuyé. J'ai deux mots à vous dire.

Cela surprit Sara,qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il veuille lui parler à elle mais devant son insistance à voir Grissom et finalement, le voyant déçu de ne pas le trouver là,elle accepta de le laisser entre,à contre-coeur toutefois.

-Vous prendrez une tasse de café?

-Volontiers,je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en boire un ce matin,merci.

La tension,palpable tout à l'heure,s'était d'un coup évanouie. Ce qui surprit encore plus Sara. Mais qu'avait-il de si urgent à dire à Grissom?Et pourquoi veut-il lui parler,alors que d'ordinaire,il ne lui adresse jamais la parole sauf pour lui faire des réflexions mal-placées?Ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Ecoutez,lui dit-il calmement,j'ai un problème avec Grissom.(Sara prit un air légèrement contrarié)Depuis quelques temps,il a un comportement bizzare,il arrive de plus en plus souvent en retard et plus ça va,moins il est joignable sur son portable ou son bipper. J'aimerai savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui,ça ne lui ressemble pas d'être ainsi!

Sara ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Et franchement,il y avait de quoi!Elle n'a pas l'habitude de parler de ses problèmes personnels et encore moins avec Ecklie. Pourtant,elle savait que si elle ne lui disait rien,Grissom pourrait se voir suspendu pour manquement à ses devoirs professionnels. Elle se résolut donc à tout lui expliquer pour qu'il comprenne la situation,parce que Grissom avait fait la même chose pour elle quand Ecklie l'avait suspendue pour insubordination envers un supérieur et qu'elle savait que cela ne pourrait que l'aider,même si encore maintenant elle n'était plus disposée à résoudre la crise que son couple traversait en ce moment.

Contre toute attente,son histoire fit réagir violemment Ecklie. Cela l'avait outré de savoir qu'ils en sont là par la faute de Grissom et que la qualité de son devoir au sein du laboratoire en avait prit un coup!

-Ah ça alors,c'est incroyable!Comment peut-il se laisser déborder de la sorte par vos problèmes personnels?Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vous laisser avoir une relation au sein de notre équipe,surtout connaissant le règlement!Mais c'est votre jour de chance,je vais régler ça moi-même,vous allez voir!s'écria-t-il(Sara prit peur : qu'allait-il leur arriver?Allait-il les virer tous les deux?)

-Comment ça,vous allez régler ça vous même?lui demanda-t-elle en colère. Après tout,c'est pas votre problème!

-Ecoutez-moi bien,je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins!Il n'y a plus de communication entre vous et je sais ce que sais,croyez-moi,je suis marié depuis plus longtemps que vous!Je sais à quel point cette histoire vous affecte et ce n'est pas en prenant la fuite que vous allez le régler!

-Mais enfin,de qu....(elle n'eut pas de temps de finir,Ecklie lui coupa la parole).

-Laissez-moi finir,je vous prie!Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas pu prendre le temps de digérer les choses mais y a un moment donné où il faut en faire la part!Vous croyez pas que vous avez assez souffert comme ça dans votre vie,hein?Je vous conseille vivement d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de prendre une telle décision!

Sara resta interloquée à cette dernière phrase. A quoi jouait-il enfin?Au psychologue pour couple ou quoi?Elle réussit finalement à l'interrompre,non sans mal.

-Depuis quand vous intéressez-vous aux problèmes de Grissom?lui demanda-t-elle,curieuse de sa réponse.

-Depuis que j'ai compris qu'il était le meilleur!Vous savez,je vous ai pas toujours porté dans mon estime,mais là,je dois dire que votre histoire m'a touché et que le souci que j'ai actuellement,c'est que Grissom ne remplit plus toutes les conditions requises pour son travail!Il faut que vous acceptiez qu'il ait fait cette erreur,cela arrive à tout le monde d'en faire moi y compris!L'avenir de ce labo en dépend,vous comprenez?!s'écria-t-il,agacé. Je suis certain que vous l'aimez suffisamment pour lui pardonner cela!

Sara se calma d'un coup : elle se demandait si Ecklie n'avait pas changé de camp,car aussi bête que cela puisse paraître,lui qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour les voir disparaître de sa vue,le voilà qui se mêle de leurs affaires et dans le but de sauver l'honneur du labo,en plus!

-Alors comme ça vous admettez d'avoir fait des erreurs?lui demanda-t-elle,surprise.

-Bah quoi,personne n'est parfait après tout!lui répondit-il,maussade. J'admets volontiers que parfois,je suis jaloux mais c'est vrai,Grissom est vraiment le plus compétent d'entre nous,c'est grâce à sa façon de travailler qu'on est numéro deux de cet état et sans lui,ce ne serait pas du tout le cas!Je dois reconnaître aussi qu'il est très professionnel d'ordinaire mais c'est la première fois que je le vois se laisser aller à manquer de professionnalisme au travail,reconnut-il.

Sara n'en revenait pas d'un tel changement soudain d'attitude,surtout venant d'Ecklie. Elle se calma de nouveau et lui dit :

-J'aurais jamais cru que vous feriez ça pour nous,venir chercher Grissom ici et me réprimander pour ne pas avoir su régler la crise qu'il y a dans notre couple,tout ça parce que vous tenez à la réputation du labo!

Ecklie regarda sa montre : il était déjà en retard pour un rendez-vous,il ne pensait pas rester si longtemps à discuter avec Sara mais il se dit qu'il avait très bien fait d'avoir insisté auprès d'elle pour lui parler car sinon,Grissom ne lui aurait rien dit et il l'aurait certainement suspendu sans comprendre pourquoi il était si peu disposé à faire correctement son travail. Il se leva et échangea une poignée de mains sincère avec Sara.

-S'il vous plaît,lui demanda-t-il,parlez-lui et réglez cette situation une bonne fois pour toutes car sinon je serai obligé de le suspendre,il en va de la réputation du labo,ok?Je comptes sur vous,bonne journée!Ah oui,au fait j'oubliais,si vous voyez Grissom,dites-lui qu'il est convoqué dans mon bureau,je l'y attends,mais je vous préviens,s'il est pas là avant 24h,je le suspendrai,c'est vu?ordonna-t-il.

-C'est entendu,lui dit-elle.

Et il quitta la maison. Sara repensa à leur conversation : il avait raison,ce n'est pas la fuite qui résoudra cette crise! Mais comment pourra-t-elle s'adapter à cette situation?Ce n'est pas si facile de devoir gérer une situation d'urgence comme celle-ci. Surtout quand on y est pas préparé!Finalement,elle se dit qu'il lui faudrait une aide psychologique afin de l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve et elle composa le numéro du psychologue du labo. Après avoir réussi à obtenir son rendez-vous,elle rangea un peu la maison,prit une douche et commanda plusieurs bouquets de roses rouges qu'elle fit livrer au bureau de Grissom.


	7. Le bonheur retrouvé

**Chapitre 7 : « Le bonheur retrouvé. »**

Quand finalement,Grissom montra le bout de son nez au labo,il se fit réprimander par Catherine,qui le cherchait elle aussi partout.

-Mais enfin,où étiez-vous passé?lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la colère. Savez-vous qu'on vous cherche depuis des heures?Ecklie veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau,il menace de vous suspendre si vous refusez de le voir!

-Il peut bien le faire,je m'en fiche,j'n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon!

-Comment ça,plus rien à perdre?lui demanda-t-elle,incrédule. Dites,ce n'est pas vrai,vous n'allez tout de même pas tout laisser tomber parce que vous traversez une crise que vous n'arrivez pas à régler,quand même,Gil!Ca vous ressemble pas de réagir de la sorte!

-Ecoutez,vous perdez votre temps,Sara ne veut plus de moi dans sa vie,elle ne veut rien entendre,j'ai beau dire,beau faire,ça ne sert à rien!Je préfère laisser tout tomber et vivre mon nouveau bonheur avec ma fille,je n'ai plus qu'elle à présent!lui répondit-il tristement,les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est à ce point-là que vous l'aimez,Sara?Au point de fuir à la première crise conjugale?Alors là,vous êtes d'une redoutable lâcheté!Dire que je croyait bien vous connaître!cria-t-elle,vexée.

A ce moment-là,Ecklie,qui avait entendu les éclats de voix venant du couloir, arriva et sans se laisser démonter,il prit Grissom par le bras et l'entraîna de force dans son bureau. Ce dernier,furieux,voulut lui mettre son poing dans la figure mais Ecklie réussit in-extremis à l'éviter et à le menotter à un radiateur situé près de l'entrée de son bureau.

-Laissez-moi sortir,cria Grissom,furieux,laissez-moi partir!Je vous préviens,si vous ne me libérez pas tout de suite,je vous jure que....(Ecklie l'interrompit brutalement d'un geste de sa main)

-Grissom!GRISSOM!CA SUFFIT,CALMEZ-VOUS OU JE VOUS PLACE EN CELLULE!cria Ecklie pour le calmer. Grissom finit par se calmer,il s'était aperçu que c'était peine perdu.

-Pourquoi vous faîtes ça?lui demanda-t-il.

-Parce-que vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point vous allez trop loin,là!s'écria Ecklie,très contrarié. Si vous continuez comme ça,je vais devoir vous suspendre et en référer à notre direction!Par ailleurs,ça fait plusieurs semaines que je cherche à vous voir et vous m'évitez,cela doit impérativement cesser!Et j'ai vu votre femme ce matin,elle m'a tout expliqué de vos soucis et je lui ai demandé de faire un effort pour que notre labo ne coule pas avec vous!

-Comment ça,vous avez été importuner ma femme?s'écria Grissom,furieux. De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de mes affaires?

-Ecoutez,ça suffit maintenant!Je lui ai fait une mise au clair sur votre situation et elle a accepté un compromis. C'est à vous de voir : vous voulez vous en sortir ou non?Alors,cessez vos jérémiades et allez faire en sorte de régler ça une bonne fois,sinon je serai obligé de vous renvoyer,ok?Et le plus vite serait le mieux!(Il le détacha et Grissom lui décrocha une droite qui le fit vaciller et perdre l'équilibre. Puis,il quitta la pièce.)

Tout le monde avait arrêté ses occupations,les éclats de voix venant du bureau d'Ecklie ayant attiré leur attention. Grissom passa devant eux,il était furieux. Il entra dans son bureau et ressortit aussitôt,puis il passa aux vestiaires et quitta le labo à la hâte. D'un coup,il s'arrêta net,surpris de croiser un livreur les bras chargé de bouquets de roses rouges. Il alla à sa rencontre et lui demanda à qui étaient destinées les fleurs. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'elles étaient pour lui. Grissom lui remit un pourboire et prit place dans son véhicule. Il trouva une petite carte parmi les roses et la lut.

« Griss,je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir fait subir une telle épreuve,vraiment je regrette. Pardonnes-moi!Rentre vite,tu me manques. Sara. » Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues,il n'en revenait pas,Sara venait de faire un pas vers une réconciliation!Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui a plus adressé la parole depuis le soir où elle a failli perdre leur enfant et qu'il n'y croyait plus!Sans perdre une seconde,il démarra et rentra chez lui,trop heureux de la retrouver enfin.

Il prit les roses et entra chez lui. Sa fille était gardée par la baby-sitter sourde et muette qu'il a dû trouver d'urgence car Sara n'a pas accepté qu'elle séjourne chez eux depuis le décès de sa mère. Une agréable odeur venant de la cuisine lui parvint à ses narines : son plat préféré était en train de mijoter. Et il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises : il y avait des bougies allumées dans toutes les pièces et des pétales de roses marquaient le chemin jusqu'à leur chambre. Là,il trouva Sara,allongée sur leur lit,dans un charmant déshabillé de mousseline noire. Ce magnifique spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux ne manqua pas de le faire réagir au quart de tour,ce qui n'échappa pas à Sara. Elle s'approcha de lui très doucement et l'embrassa langoureusement. Elle rompit ensuite le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et profita de ce moment pour lui parler. Elle s'asseya sur le lit et invita Grissom à faire de même.

-Griss,comment dire....commença-t-elle,l'air très ennuyé.

-Laisses,c'est pas grave,n'en parlons plus pour le moment,lui dit-il de sa voix douce.

Il s'approcha et lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa à son tour,lui transmettant tout l'amour et le manque qu'il ressentait depuis deux mois sans bonheur conjugal. Puis,pris d'une fulgurante frénésie amoureuse,il attrapa Sara par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement jusqu'à plus soif. Puis ne prenant pas la peine de se déshabiller complètement,il défit son pantalon et son boxer,souleva le déshabillé de Sara,s'allongea sur elle et il entra en elle en une seule poussée et,comme cela lui avait tant manqué,il ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre le septième ciel,suivi de peu par Sara,à qui cela avait autant manqué. Ils venaient de se séparer quand ils sentirent une légère odeur de brûlé monter de la cuisine. « Oh mon Dieu,le dîner! »s'écria Sara,paniquée. Elle descendit aussitôt pour couper la cuisson. Grissom,qui s'est rhabillé entre temps,la rejoignit.

-Désolée,je voulait bien faire!lui dit-elle,déçue d'avoir laisser son dîner brûler.

-Tant pis,lui répondit Grissom,j'ai pas trop faim ce soir. J'ai plutôt envie de parler avec toi,si tu es d'accord,bien sûr!

-Je veux bien,oui,j'ai tellement honte de t'avoir fait tant souffrir!lui dit-elle,honteuse.

Ils s'installèrent au salon,sur le canapé. Leur discussion dura jusqu'à quatre heures du matin,puis ils firent l'amour le reste de la nuit,trop heureux d'avoir enfin retrouvé leur bonheur perdu.

De son côté,Grissom a expliqué à Sara les raisons qui ont fait qu'il ait découvert l'existence de sa fille si tardivement et pourquoi il a dû faire si vite sa connaissance avant le décès de sa mère. Sara,quant à elle,lui expliqua ce qui l'avait poussée à réagir si mal face à la situation et lui annonça qu'elle entamait une thérapie pour pouvoir s'en sortir une fois pour toutes. Elle lui demanda de patienter encore quelques temps afin que la venue de sa fille chez eux se déroule au mieux et que leur crise conjugale se termine bien. Il accepta et,quatre semaines plus tard,Sara fit la connaissance de Chloé et ils l'accueillirent enfin chez eux. Grissom,avec le consentement de son épouse,régla la situation en obtenant la garde officielle de Clhoé et il lui transmit son nom,lui conservant toutefois celui de sa mère défunte. Deux semaines plus tard,Sara accoucha d'une fille,qu'ils prénommèrent Maïté,Aurore,Marie Sidle-Grissom en hommage à l'amour fou qu'ils se vouaient depuis tant d'années.


End file.
